


Heart of Darkness

by TheOriginalWaifu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalWaifu/pseuds/TheOriginalWaifu
Summary: Yamaguchi inadvertently attracts the attention of Oikawa's ex girlfriend while writing a paper in a coffee shop, not knowing who she is, only to run into her later at a party. Sexy, cute, and drama occurs.ORSelf indulgent Yamaguchi fan fiction because Yamaguchi deserves all the pussy (it's just a fact).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Heart of Darkness

Yamaguchi adjusted the books in his arms to pull open the door to the cafe; he had a ten page paper due at the end of the week and of course he’d procrastinated getting it done because he was terrible at English. Yamaguchi grimaced as he thought about the book sitting at the bottom of his bag. He’d read it, it just hadn’t made much sense, and now he was supposed to write a paper analyzing the relationship between the main character and primary antagonist. 

Tadashi wasn’t THAT bad at English anymore, he’d struggled a lot with it in high school but with Tsukki’s help he’d managed to pass. Unfortunately, he still had to take a full English credit to fulfill his graduation requirements and Tsukishima was stuck working on a group project until the end of the week, leaving Yamaguchi to fend for himself. 

Tadashi walked up to the counter, smiling politely at the barista before ordering his coffee. He normally frequented the coffee shop on campus that his friends worked at, but until he finished this paper he couldn’t afford to get distracted. 

Scanning the room, Yamaguchi found an empty spot at a table near the window. There was someone sitting on the other side of the table but she had her laptop out and headphones in. Given the pile of notes sitting in the chair next to her and her half empty mug of coffee, Yamaguchi guessed she wasn’t waiting for anyone.

Cautiously he approached the table, putting his bag down in the chair as she looked up.

“Is anyone sitting here?” Yamaguchi asked, pointing at the seat. His table companion didn’t respond but instead shook her head, turning her attention back to her screen. 

Tadashi sighed in relief, putting his books down on the table next to his bag. As he started to get set up, he heard the barista call out his drink order. Raising his head, he pulled out his marked up and worn down copy of Heart of Darkness, placing it on top of his laptop before meandering back to the counter for his drink. 

Tadashi grinned as he picked up his latte, the barista had done some art of a cat in the foam. Noya always tried to do latte art at the campus coffee shop but he was so bad that they would always turn out horribly. This one was actually really cute. Yamaguchi sat down at the table, taking a picture of the latte art to send to Noya before turning his attention to the book. Pulling out a pen and paper, Yamaguchi scribbled down the words “protagonist” and “antagonist” on the top of the page. 

Obviously the protagonist was Charles Marlow, he mused, writing the character’s name down. But who was the antagonist? Yamaguchi flipped through the book, pausing to read certain passages again. 

It wasn’t the natives despite the violent encounters, that didn’t feel right. Maybe it was Kurtz, the crazy man leading the cannibals. 

Tilting his head, he pulled the pen out of his mouth and began to write.

“It’s not Kurtz.” Yamaguchi looked up.

“What?”

“The antagonist. It’s not Kurtz.” The woman across the table spoke, taking a sip from her coffee. 

Yamaguchi scrunched his brows in a grimace. “Dammit.” Tadashi mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

“Akashi-sensei right?” Tadashi looked up, the woman had raised her gaze from her laptop and had her eyes trained on him inquisitively.

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi sighed. “I’ve always been terrible at English and my friend who usually helps me is stuck working on a group project.” Yamaguchi laughed nervously. 

Great, now this cute girl probably thought he was an idiot. Glancing up, he allowed himself to actually take in her appearance. She was beautiful, even in sweats, her glasses hanging slightly off her nose. Her black hair had been knotted up on the top of her head to study and the only jewelry she wore was a pair of silver studs.

“It’s a trick question.” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. “Don’t beat yourself up too much.” The dark haired woman continued. “Akashi-sensei likes being cryptic and assigning trick questions that make you think. The protagonist is Charles Marlow sure, but he’s more representative of humans as a group and the antagonist is the darkness in the hearts of all men. Write about the interaction between man and his own personal heart of darkness in the struggle to maintain his humanity and I promise he will give you an A.”

Yamaguchi furiously wrote as she explained, before pulling back to admire the paper outline. “God, thank you so much.” Tadashi smiled, “I think you just saved me from having to repeat this class. I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi by the way.”

His table companion raised her eyebrows before grinning slightly. “Aki Sendou.”

“Nice to meet you Sendou-san.” Yamaguchi grinned, picking up his book. “You really did save my butt today, so if you want another coffee, it’s on me.” He opened the book and flipped to the passage he was looking for, scribbling down notes.

Sendou blew some air out of her nose, eyes softening a bit. “Maybe I will take you up on that offer later.”

Quietly, they settled down, each focusing on their own projects. After a few hours, Yamaguchi noticed Sendou getting up and packing her bag. 

“Thanks again Sendou-san.” Yamaguchi grinned as she packed up.

“See you around Yamaguchi.” Sendou smiled back, heading out the door, and leaving Tadashi to finish his paper.

\-----

Tsukki: Party tonight. I will help you with your paper tomorrow.  
Yamaguchi: I’m actually mostly done. Ran into someone who had already taken his glass at the coffee shop today. My personal guardian angel.  
Tsukki: Does that mean you can come out tonight?  
Yamaguchi: Yeah! I will meet you at your place.

\----

As they showed up at the house, they could already hear music bumping from the other side of the door. Yamaguchi had been questioned about the mystery literature girl the entire way to the party by Tanaka and Noya. 

“Was she pretty?”

“Did you get her number?”

“If we go with you next time, will you introduce us?” 

Yamaguchi laughed as they walked in, “Introduce you? I just met her today, and it’s not like I’m ever going to run into her again.” Tadashi stopped in his tracks in the hallway, his gaze locked on a familiar face on the dance floor. 

“Gorgeous, right?” Tanaka piped up, “What I wouldn’t give to have her ignore me directly.” 

She wasn’t wearing sweats or glasses and her hair had been done, letting the raven locks tumble over her shoulders, but it was definitely her. The clothes before had masked her figure so Tadashi hadn’t noticed at the shop, but the black tank and skinny jeans she wore tonight left very little to the imagination.

“That’s her.” Yamaguchi blinked absentmindedly. “Coffee shop girl/”

“What?!” Noya popped up behind him, grabbing his wrist. “You spent time with Aki Sendou today and didn’t tell us???”

“Why?” Tadashi asked, turning to face his friends who looked like they’d just been slapped. “Do you know her?”

Tanaka had to hold Noya up physically to prevent him from falling. “Yamaguchi. That’s Oikawa’s ex girlfriend.”

Tadashi looked back and forth between the two of them, begging with his eyes for more information about what that meant exactly. “Only the most sought after, desirable woman ever to grace this earth, except for Kiyoko-san of course.” Noya gaped after regaining his composure.

“She and Oikawa were the beautiful couple, the King and Queen, an unstoppable power couple, but then last semester, Sendou caught him cheating and ended everything.” 

Yamaguchi looked away from Noya and back to the dance floor where Sendou was dancing sensually with Kuroo.

“Is she with Kuroo now?” Tadashi asked nodding toward the dance floor.

“No.” Tanaka shook his head. “Sendou grew up with Kuroo and Kenma. Those two have always been like that. When Oikawa and Sendou were dating, Kuroo and Kenma were the only guys allowed to get close to her. I’m pretty sure they’ve fucked at one point or another, but they’ve never dated.”

Tadashi watched the two on the dance floor. Kuroo had one hand resting on Sendou’s hip, using his other arm to wrap around her waist as she tilted her head back on his shoulder, grinding on him to the beat. His mouth turned up into a devious grin as he spoke into her ear, biting his lip as she leaned forward, grinding into him harder.

After the beat dropped, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist as they both laughed. Kuroo grabbed her ass and Sendou said something to Kenma, who was playing on his DS, sitting on the nearby couch. 

“I’ve never seen her let him get that handsy though.” Tanaka chuckled. “Lucky bastard.” 

Tadashi blinked a couple of times before shrugging and turning to Tsukishima. “Well, so much for the coffee shop romance.” He laughed. “Let’s go drink.”

\----

A couple of drinks in, and Yamaguchi could feel his face flushing as he joked in the kitchen with Tsukki, Tanaka, and Noya. The music bumped and Tadashi felt pleasantly tipsy.

“Heart of Darkness.” He heard a light voice call from behind him. As he turned, he locked eyes with Sendou, who was standing in the doorway, Kuroo’s arms wrapped around her waist and face in her neck.

“I thought that was you, shouldn’t you be writing?” She asked, shooting him a tipsy grin.

“Sendou-san!” Yamaguchi grinned as he heard his companions grumble in jealousy behind him. “I actually finished my first draft a couple of hours ago. I’m going to do final reviews tomorrow. Thanks to you, I actually finished it in a timely manner.”

“I’m impressed Yamaguchi-kun.”

At the sound of the name, Kuroo pulled his head up to look into the kitchen, eyes lighting up as he saw the Karasuno alum. “Sendou, you didn’t tell me Yamaguchi was the guy you helped out today.”

“Of course you two know each other.” Sendou scoffed. “This whole volleyball thing is so incestuous, I swear.” She laughed.

Yamaguchi took another sip of his drink, intrigued by the strange scene unfolding in front of him. As the music changed, Sendou turned her attention back to Tadashi.

“Come on, let’s dance.” Yamaguchi almost choked on his drink.

“Me?”

“Yes you, let’s go Joseph Conrad.” In one swift movement, the raven haired woman reached over, put Yamaguchi’s drink down on the counter and pulled him by his wrist into the living room. As Tadashi glanced back, he saw Noya and Tanaka staring, mouths open, and a very drunk Kuroo pushing Tsukishima up against the wall in a flirty manner.

“Sendou…” Tadashi stuttered as she pulled him into the crowd of people. “I don’t know how to dance.” He laughed pulling his hand up to the back of his neck.

Sendou smiled sweetly before turning around and pulling Yamaguchi in, placing his hands on her hips. “It’s easy, just like this.” As she started swaying her hips back and forth, Yamaguchi stepped back slightly in surprise, shooting a panicked look to Tanaka who was glaring at him with a look that very clearly said, “don’t fuck this up or I’ll end you.”

“Come on Yamaguchi,” Senou smiled, leaning her head back on his shoulder. “Come a bit closer, I won’t bite.” 

Taking a deep breath, Tadashi followed her lead, pulling her in and moving to the beat. Sensing his attempt to participate, Sendou leaned into him more, bringing one of her hands up around the back of his neck and through his hair.

Everything about this situation was overwhelming. Yamaguchi was already tipsy, borderline drunk, and all the colors of the room seemed muddled together in the low light. As they swayed with the music, Tadashi began to notice every sensation more intensely than he had before. He now understood why Kuroo had his face buried in her neck. She smelled intoxicating, the thought, letting his face brush up against her hair. 

“You have to be the most respectful guy, I’ve ever danced with.” Sendou smiled, looking back at Tadashi, who ruffled his brows questioningly. “Your hands have not once moved from the spot I put them.” 

Yamaguchi glanced down to where his hands were placed, on either thigh, close to Sendou’s hips. “Was I supposed to?” Tadashi laughed. 

“No, it’s not that.” Sendou giggled, face flushed from the booze. “Most guys just try to get in my pants immediately and you haven’t tried a thing yet. So either you’re the most respectful guy on the planet, or you just don’t find me attractive.” 

Yamaguchi stopped, looking at her incredulously at the second suggestion. “You’re kidding right? You’re gorgeous.” 

Sendou’s eyes widened a bit at his statement, almost as if she didn’t expect to hear that. “Well then.” The unexpected look in her eyes, very quickly turned into something more devious. “Respectful, cute, and honest.” Sendou turned around, pressing her chest into him and wrapping his arms around her back, still moving to the beat. “Go ahead, you have my full permission.” Sendou bat her eyes seductively as Yamaguchi stood there, shell shocked. “Try something.” 

Tadashi relaxed his arms around her, letting his hands drop to her lower back, not quite daring to go any further, but following her lead as she slotted their legs grinding up against him again. He felt his face flushing again as she tilted her head up and smirked. Yamaguchi brought one of his hands up to hold the side of her face, she was so close, he could almost kiss her. If only he had the courage to close the distance. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to, because as his eyes flitted from her eyes to her lips and back, she read his train of thought and pulled his face down to meet her own. A pair of warm lips met his own and he felt Sendou’s hand run up through his hair. Yamaguchi brought his other hand up to her face, cupping it gently and deepening the kiss, nipping gently at her bottom lip. 

Sendou sighed contentedly and took a couple of steps forward. Before Yamaguchi really registered what was going on, he felt his back press up against a wall. He parted his lips, allowing his tongue to explore Sendou’s mouth, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Pressing into him, Sendou picked up the beat again, grinding her hips into his never once breaking the kiss. 

However, this time, when Sendou rolled her hips up against his, Tadashi inadvertently let out a low moan realizing that he was getting hard. Before he even had a chance to get embarrassed, Sendou kissed him harder, guiding one of his hands down to her thigh again. Yamaguchi slid his hand around and into the back pocket of her skinny jeans, pressing her into him further and cupping her ass. The kisses very quickly got more and more heated, both of their inhibitions lowered by the booze and atmosphere. 

Sendou ran her hands up and down Tadashi’s back, even sliding one of her hands underneath his shirt behind him. For a moment, Yamaguchi forgot that they were at a party, forgot that Tanaka and Noya were probably still watching,and everything faded away except for the two of them. Their bodies moving to the rhythm of the music, kissing each other like they were the other’s only source of oxygen. Yamaguchi was so overwhelmed, so content, so turned on, and just so…

“What the hell Aki.” The moment broke as Sendou turned her head, face very quickly transitioning from blissed out, to disgusted. Tadashi followed her gaze to the side where the voice had come from, locking eyes with a very angry Oikawa. 

To be continued...


End file.
